wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/17
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVII Przeszła wiosna, rozpoczęło się lato, burzliwe w tym roku i dżdżyste. Worczyn zawrzał nowym życiem. Jak przed dwoma laty, znowu zjechało tu sporo młodzieży, nie było tylko Dory Zborskiej. i Denhoffa. Ona przebywała stale w Szwajcarii, spędzając tam wakacje, Ryszard zaś nie pokazywał się w Wodzewie, mieszkał w Warszawie u rodziny, lub podróżował po kraju. Wodzewem rządził Rosoławski, często wyjeżdżał z majątku, nie w sąsiedztwo jednakże. Zrozumiał prędko, że mimo swych starań, sympatii nie zyskał. W Worczynie, w Turowie, w Woli i w Tylemego wspominali serdecznie Denhoffa, żałując go szczerze; na jego zastępcę patrzono bez cienia życzliwości, jak na intruza. W Zapędach nawet odzywali się wszyscy o Ryszardzie bardzo sympatycznie, ksiądz Janusz nie mógł go odżałować, tylko panna Balbina, sama nie wiedząc czemu, cieszyła się z jego bankructwa i Kocio Leśniewski. Senatorównie największą przyjemność sprawiało obmawianie sąsiadów, oraz ich niepowodzenie, Leśniewski był rad, że „panicz” nareszcie spadnie w opinii ogółu, przy tym zadowolenie Kocia jak zawsze tak i teraz szło śladem wszelkich odczuć „dziedziczki”. Konstanty prócz tego i wywierał na Denhoffie zemstę nieuzasadnioną za Ziulę, która przyjechawszy z Krakowa na wakacje do Worczyna, stęskniona za Rymszą, pogodziła się z nim. Ślub ich zapowiedziano na jesień. Tak wyraźna strata nadziei była dla Kocia okrutnym ciosem, nie mógł znieść myśli, że majątek Ziuli dostanie się innemu. Nie odniosło skutku oczernianie Rymszy, jakoby on właśnie liczył tylko na majątek panny Turskiej, widocznie intryga nie trafiła do jej przekonania, prawość charakteru i uczuć narzeczonego przemogła. Kocio postanowił zrobić demonstrację i z rozpaczy wyjechał z Połowic. Może wolał w ten sposób uniknąć żartów Paszowskiego. Uzyskał urlop nieograniczony od „dziedziczki” i... przyjechał do Turskich z pożegnaniem. Trafił na liczne zebranie, lecz to go wcale nie skrępowało. Jedynie nieoczekiwana bytność Denhoffa w Worczynie, zdziwiła go, a nawet przekonał się, że „ten panicz” chociaż już bez dawnego stanowiska, jest widziany tak samo mile jak i za czasów najświetniejszych. Zarówno starsi i młodzi przyjmowali Denhoffa ze szczerą życzliwością, wyróżniając go widocznie. Wiedzieli wszyscy, że w ciągu ubiegłego roku Kocio oświadczał się listownie o rękę Ziuli i, że otrzymał odmowę stanowczą, przyjazd więc jego do Worczyna w takich warunkach, wydał się ogólnie nieco naiwny. Teoś Paszowski znowu przebywający u ojca, swoje zdziwienie wypowiedział głośno przed Ireną i Ziulą: – Taki brlak ambicji dowodzi brlak grluntu w cłowieku. Jagze mozna, będąc odpalonym, pchać się jesce, jak pzez dziurkę od klucza. Ale wodę ważyć, woda będzie! Każdy ma swoje zdanie, ja mam swoje, pan Konstanty swoje. Mówiąc to robił pionowe ruchy dłońmi o rozstawionych palcach. Leśniewski, nie kontent z siebie, wyjechał z Worczyna, potem z Połowic, głosząc że opuszcza tę okolicę już na zawsze, lecz kompetentni wiedzieli co o tym sądzić, panna Balbina nie zniosłaby zbyt długiej nieobecności swego adiutanta. Denhoff przebył w Wodzewie parę tygodni, ostatnich, nie jako właściciel, bo ten tytuł objął już Rosoławski, lecz jakby syn marnotrawny, z żalem spoglądał na to, co stracił. Ryszard łudził się, że za parę lat, może za rok, były opiekun uporządkuje zagmatwane interesy Wodzowa i że on znowu obejmie swe dziedzictwo. Czuł, że ukochał je całą duszą. Ale taką łuskę na oczach miał tylko Denhoff, nie znający zupełnie spraw majątkowych ani pieniężnych, przy tym wierząc bez granic Rosoławskiemu. Znajomi posiadali mniej ufności w przyszłość „panicza”. Denhoff wynurzał przed Ireną swe skargi, zawierały one często ból tak głęboki, że zdawało się, słowa jego płaczą. Mówił o korespondencji z Dorą, ale gdy Ira spytała go czy z czasem powrócą do siebie, Ryszard zaprzeczył: – Och, już chyba nie, rozbieżne są nasze drogi. Panna Ziula mogła odnowić nadwątlone uczucia dla pana Rymszy, bo tam tylko było zachwianie, jakieś psychologiczne nieporozumienie, więc znowu są razem, u nas wszystko skończone, pozostał stosunek raczej, braterski. – Ja nie wierzę w braterskie uczucia pomiędzy mężczyzną i kobietą. – A my z panią, panno Ireno, co nas łączy? – Nas?... To co innego, myśmy się nigdy nie zaręczali i uczuć odmiennych niż przyjaźń pomiędzy nami nie było. – I z Dorą już one nie powrócą, chyba... kiedyś... z czasem. – A widzi pan. – Ale pani zachowa dla mnie zawsze przyjaźń i uczucie siostry dla brata, czy tak? – Niech pan wierzy, nie zmienię się nigdy. Denhoff wziął jej rękę w swoją dłoń. – Czy nigdy, droga pani, nigdy? Nawet jeśliby ludzie z tego, jeśliby posądzali panią o wyjątkową słabość dla mnie. Czy i wtedy? Irena nie spuściła wzroku, patrząc śmiało i serdecznie w jego pytające oczy. – Zawsze panie Ryszardzie, zawsze ma pan we mnie przyjaciółkę. Pod wpływem ludzkiej złośliwości nigdy się nie zmienię, ale... może chwilowo zamilknę, z innych powodów; pan wie, ja tak bywam teraz zajętą i roztargnioną. Co zaś do plotek, pan myśli, że one mnie już nie ścigały? Denhoff pocałował ją w rękę. – Wiem, są ludzie, którzy chcieli panią zrobić złą, próżną, pustą, ach! interesowali się panią niesłychanie, obmawiając przy tym ile się dało. Kto by pani nie znał, mógłby mieć o niej wyobrażenie wcale nieszczególne. – Nazywano mnie pewnie dziwaczką, emancypantką, kokietką, nawet histeryczką, bliską obłędu, albo już w obłędzie. – Skąd pani wie o tym? – Wiem, bo znam świat i posiadam trochę sprytu, ale mnie to nic nie obchodzi. – To słusznie, zresztą kto panią obgadywał? Taki Kocio; bo miał w tym swoje powody, zemstę za pannę Ziulę, tak jakby pani była przyczyną jego odprawy. Tulicka, bo ona nikomu nie daruje. Perzyński, bo jego drażniło to, że pani nie oczarował swą maślaną urodą, przy tym, jako człowiek małego ducha, nie mógł strawić powodzenia pani w malarstwie i tego, że krytyki przyznały pani talent. – No, może i za to, że nie tylko mnie, ale nikogo z nas nie czarował, w Worczynie był nie lubiany, nie miał popularności w całej okolicy, ostatnim zaś postępkiem, parcelacją Chodzynia, stracił kredyt do reszty i wywędrował w świat, szukać lepszych ludzi, gdyż tu go nie zrozumiano. – Opinia takich osobników nie mogła zbytnio zaszkodzić pani – kontynuował Ryszard. – Nie ma się czym przejmować. Gdyby pani była stara i brzydka, żadne plotki już by nie kursowały, ponieważ zaś ludzie zajmują się panią bardzo gorliwie, zatem nie widzę powodu do zmartwień. – Ładnie mnie pan pociesza – śmiała się Ira. – Więc między nami sojusz i przyjaźń, czy tak? – Niech pan będzie pewny tego. Uścisnął jej dłoń gorąco. – Proszę pani, jeszcze słówko... Czy to prawda, że pan Turski wyrażał radość przed Rosoławskim z powodu mego upadku i, że się cieszył z jego instalacji w Wodzewie? – Co znowu?! Kto panu opowiadał takie plotki? – pytała Irena zdumiona w najwyższym stopniu. – Czy prawda, że... i pani mówiła mu to samo. Rosoławski chwalił się przede mną, że pani mnie krytykowała, okazując mu wyjątkową życzliwość i zadowolenie z powodu zyskania tak sympatycznego sąsiada. – Panie Ryszardzie, pan w to wierzył! jak pan może nawet powtarzać coś podobnie potwornego?! Denhoff ożywił się. – Widzę pani oburzenie tak szczere, że już mi nie potrzeba słów. Rosoławski skłamał. Ira podała mu rękę. – Daję panu słowo honoru, że się zawsze za panem ujmowałam. Ale Rosoławski to zły człowiek, niech mu pan nie ufa. – Już za późno! – jęknął Denhoff. Minęło parę miesięcy. „Panicz” nie przyjeżdżał na Podlasie, mieszkał w majątku byłego opiekuna na Litwie, będąc zupełnie na jego łasce. W sierpniu rozeszła się wieść, że Rosoławski sprzedaje Wodzewo. Wiadomość wywarła przykre wrażenie. Żyd Aron, nawet Paszowski nalegał na Turskiego ojca, aby kupił ten majątek, gdyż inaczej oddadzą go w niepowołane ręce. Turski odmówił. Tłumaczył się, że etyka nie pozwala mu wywłaszczać jakoby Denhoffa z ziemi przez niego umiłowanej. Obywatel sam nie chciał do tego należeć, ale widząc, że Ryszard już w żaden sposób nie zdoła się utrzymać, pragnął by Wodzewo dostało właściciela godnego, który by potrafił zachować tradycję majątku. Znany i wypływowy obszarnik z dalszych okolic, Gorlicki, podał Rosoławskiemu swą kandydaturę, bardzo poważną. Turski odetchnął. Widząc się z Rosoławskim radził mu, by koniecznie sprzedał majątek owemu obywatelowi, że to człowiek prawy i można mu ufać. Przy tym ojciec Ireny zastrzegł sprzedaż oględną, żeby Denhoffowi jak najwięcej zostało po spłaceniu! wszystkich długów. Rosoławski dziękował za rady, przyrzekał zastosować się do nich i wyjechał do Warszawy, gdzie oczekiwali nań kandydaci. Po kilku dniach wynik sprzedaży był wiadomy. Wodzewo kupił Trawkowski, szlachcic zagonowy z pobliskiej wsi. W okolicznych dworach wrzało oburzeniem. Jaki powód? Dlaczego? Paszowski zbadał sprawę i opowiedział w Worczynie. – A to, panie mój, łajdactwo, dalibóg! Pan Gorlicki miał przyjechać do Rosoławskiego rano, żeby od razu skończyć kupno, tymczasem wieczorem podsunął się ten zagonowiec i buch! on kupił. Rosoławski natychmiast czmychnął z hotelu, gdy Gorlicki zjawił się w umówionym terminie, nikogo nie zastał, powiedziano mu tylko, że sprzedaż dokonana. – Na jakich warunkach sprzedał? – spytał Turski. – Bardzo tanio i z całym urządzeniem domu. – Jak to, co pan mówi!? – Prawdę, panie mój. Wszystkie meble, obrazy, stajnia, wozownia, nic nie wyłączone. Denhoff nie dostanie z tego ani szeląga. To jest niebywała rzecz, dalibóg! to rozbój na równej drodze, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. Przygnębienie ogarnęło zebranych. Źrenice Ireny zaszkliły się łzami żalu. – Biedny pan Ryszard – szepnęła drżącym głosem. Pan Turski smutnie zwiesił głowę. – O tak! Nieszczęśliwy Denhoff, na jakich on ludzi trafił! Majątki nasze okoliczne giną, jedne parcelują, drugie przechodzą do rąk niewskazanych. Bolesny objaw! – Już teraz i Denhoff zginie – rzekł Paszowski. – On bez pieniędzy to zero. Zmarnuje się. Ale Marian Turski zaprzeczył: – Nie, Denhoff nie zginie i nie upadnie! – rzekł z energią. – On był słaby, ale nie jest mały. Straszny to cios w jego życiu, lecz Ryszard się pod nim nie ugnie, pójdzie z nim w świat i jeszcze wypłynie. – To prawda! – dodała Irena – znowu pójdzie szukać ideałów... – By je tracić – ktoś rzekł. – Nie, by je już przywłaszczać. Denhoff z tragizmem w duszy. Rosoławski przywiózł do Wodzewa nowych właścicieli na oględziny. Prócz młodego Trawkowskiego, który był istotnym dziedzicem, przyjechało jeszcze dwóch ojców, stary Trawkowski i Powalski, teść młodego. Urządzenie domu w Wodzewie zdumiało ich. Nie spodziewali się podobnych zbytków. Stary Trawkowski podrapał się charakterystycznie w łysinę, mówił przeciągle, akcentem prostym, jakby świeżo z zagrody wiejskiej: – O! to dobrodzieju, jak z nieba spadło hę, hę, a toż mój syn to samo by zapłacił za majątek i bez tych parad. Wymawiał sobie e, bo kto nie wymawia, każdy na próbę, myślał, że, at sobie pięknie, ale nie takie. Hę, hę! to on teraz jak król! Zgarbiony szlachcic chodził po salonie ciągając prawie po ziemi długie poły surduta. Dotykał palcami stylowych mebli krytych białym atłasem, wytłaczanym w różowe kwiaty. Kręcił głową, cmokał i znowu mówił: – Hę, hę! Ot dziwo. Wszystko to dobrze dobrodzieju, ale jak mój syn na tych sajetach siadać będzie, to ja nie wiem. Toż to szkoda, jeszcze się od kapoty zabrudzi, taj co? Albo te y, białe, białe, śliczności, także jak z sajetu, toto zara dziedziska wymażą, czemś paskudnem i będzie szopa. Kto ta słyszał takie na ścianę kłaść. – To nie atłasy, tylko taki piękny papier – poprawił Powalski. – Hę, hę! wiem, aleć to szkoda, i te landszafty na ścianie, wcale dobrodzieju okazałe są. Rosoławski drgnął. Takie zbeszczeszczenie obrazów znakomitych mistrzów ubodło go. Powalski pociągnął nosem. – A skądże to dobrodzieju dym, może z pieca? niby to a dlatego dymią. – To ja zapaliłem cygaro – rzekł Rosoławski. – Może pan pozwoli. Szlachcic rozstawił szeroko nogi, ręce założył w tył i odrzekł z rezygnacją: – Dziękuję. W wyzsych klasach się nie bywało, to się cygor nie naucyło palić. Rosoławski uśmiechnął się i już chował cygarnicę, ale Powalski wysunął rękę. – Zresztą kiep odmawia, kiedy nie kiep prosi, a ze to prosi pan to i wezmę... dla zięcia... – Proszę bardzo. – Hę, hę, mój syn to teraz wykierował się, wielki dziedzic. Jakie pokoje! Oho! jeden od drugiego ładniejszy. – Gdzież jest pański syn? – A chodzi po gospodarstwie, on już taki do tego miłośnik. Ani chybi, że jemu już byczki zafrapowały, abo te trzylatki w stadninie. Piękny inwentarz! On już taki do gospodarstwa od dziecka. Skończył trzy klasy i dalej ani rusz. Hę, hę, pytam się czemu, a on peda tak: „Wolę sochą orać, jak do skoły chodzić”, to i na tem stanęło, ale gospodarz to on niezły. Powalski odprowadził Rosoławskiego do drugiego pokoju i rzekł mu poufnie: – Uważa pan, jak się stary Trawkowski raduje z dziedzictwa syna? Ale to wszystko w kupione za moje pieniądze. – Jakim sposobem? Szlachcic znowu rozstawił nogi. – A takim, że to wiano mojej córki: Trawkowski młody za nią całe ośm tysięcy. – No, ale reszta jego. – Ii... ot! troszkie stąd, a to stąd, jak to bywa po u. Ale i on miał, po sprawiedliwości, miał trochę u. Rosoławski bawił się pysznie. Powalski zaś mówił dalej: – Bo to my się już rozsiedli szeroko po naszym Podlasiu, proszę ja pana, a jakże! Ja mam piękny majątek Szufle, a mój syn ma Gruszyce, jeden zięć kupił tyż majątek bardzo wyborny, a teraz ten zięć, Trawkowski, Wodzewo. A mam ci jeszcze jednego zięcia, bo na córkach to mi Pan Bóg pobłogosławił, Sałaciński się zwie, on wziął tę kształconą bardzo, Emilkę, co była za granicą. – Czegóż się tam uczyła? – spytał Rosoławski. – At! jak to panna, wszystkiego po troszku. Ale co tam po nauce dla niewiasty, dzieciska oblezą zaraz i basta. Sałaciński dostał też ośm tysięcy wiana, szuka teraz majątku. Owszem, a no, niech się dorabia, ja też co mam, tom z roli wydłubał, ale Sałaciński to spryciarz, on takoż zrobi dobry interes, a taki jest dorodny, że aż miło; jak oblany, tęgi, ładny kawaler z niego. Zbliżył się do nich stary Trawkowski. – Co panowie tak tu na boczku rajcują? Ja tam hę, hę, dobrodzieju znalazł jedną zdrożność, w tej kancelaryi. – W gabinecie? cóż tam takiego. – Ano, chodźmy dobrodzieju, Rosoławskiego za ramię i prowadził przez parę pokoi, ciągle uśmiechając się. Powalski szedł za nimi, jak machina, z głośnym tupotem grubych i długich butów, ręce trzymał głęboko pogrążone w kieszeniach, gwizdał i podśpiewywał. Stanęli w gabinecie. Trawkowski skazał ręką na wielki obraz, przedstawiający kobietę nagą do pasa. – Co to jest? Hę, hę! – To? To przecie Żmurko. – Czy ona Żmurka czy nie Żmurka, ale musi iść precz z pokoju, bo taki landszaft dzieci nam zgorszy. Oho! nie można. Rosoławski wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ależ to jest arcydzieło, bardzo cenne. Jeśli się nie podoba panom, to ja zabiorę go sobie. – A toż na co dobrodzieju? Hę, hę, zresztą sam landszaft można wyrżnąć i niech pan sobie jego zabiera, ale ramy nasze. Oho! Takie drogie ramy. Abo i tego nagusa z gipsu, to też utopię w sadzawce, boć to bezwstydne jest. – Ależ to kopia rzeźby Venus Milońskiej, to nie gips lecz alabaster. Panowie się na tym nie znają. Ja to zabiorę. Powalski zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. – Nic pan nie zabierze, bo to wszystko w remanecie Wodzewa – burknął gniewnie. – Jeśli chcecie utopić, to chyba lepiej żebym ja to zabrał. – To już nasze, możemy robić co chcemy. To już wszystko nasze. Trawkowski łagodząco kiwał ręką i głową. – Hę, hę! Nie ma czego się swarzyć, postawi się to w spiżarni na półce i zgoda. Aby tam zgorszenia nie było. – Ja to od panów kupię koniecznie – nalegał Rosoławski, oburzony. – At! nie trzeba, u nas jest i bez tego dużo pieniądzów – odburknął znowu Powalski. Rosoławski miał ich dosyć. Uczuł nagle gorzki wyrzut sumienia, że tak wspaniałe umeblowanie domu oddał razem z majątkiem w ręce tych prostaków. Chciał już odejść, gdy wtem przyszedł młody właściciel. Niepozorny i niezgrabny szlachcic, chodził, wysuwając nogi i kolana naprzód, piersi i głowę w tył. Twarz miał zaspaną, nieinteligentną, mówił przez nos: – już całe gumno, dobre krowy i byczki ładne, a już konie to rozkosz. Ale powozisko nowe też nasze, panie dziedzicu – rzekł do Rosoławskiego. – Nie, nowy powóz ja sobie wymówiłem, w remanencie został stary. – Hę, hę! a na co tobie powóz? Ty już, Kleofasku, za wielki pan zrobił się. Nie lepsza to bryczka dobrodzieju? – At, co to szkodzi? jak dziedzic, to dziedzic! pewno że i nowy powóz zdałby się – poparł zięcia Powalski. Trawkowski zaś spytał: – Ja słyszałem, że tu była taka bryczka, czy wolant, co go nazywali amerykan, gdzie on teraz? – Amerykan sprzedał jeszcze pan Denhoff – sarknął Rosoławski. – A fortepiano było, gdzie jest? – Także Denhoff sprzedał, na szczęście – mruknął zły. – Coś za dużo ten Denhoff sprzedawał. Co się spytać, wszystko sprzedał. – Miał rację, i tak się panom za wiele zostało. Rosoławski wyszedł do parku. Czuł jakiś żal dławiący, niepokój go nie odstępował, przykro mu było w tym zmarnowanym Wodzewie. Szedł w cieniu potężnych drzew, szumiały one żałosną pogwarą, niby skargą, niekiedy głośny huk toczył się po czubach, jak groźba. – Coś z nami zrobił? Komu nas sprzedałeś? Co z nas teraz będzie? Gdzie jest ten młody? on nas kochał, rozmawiał z nami. Czy i jego zatraciłeś tak jak nas? Niegodziwy! niegodziwy! Szum splątanych gałęzi rósł potężnie, niosąc wicher, duże krople dżdżu w twarz Rosoławskiemu; jakby park płakał za Denhoffem i wypędzał od siebie jego wroga.